


Umbrella Chronicles

by EventHorizons13



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [6]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Team, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Raccoon City, S.T.A.R.S., Umbrella Corporation, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: A series of AU one shots based around the Resident Evil video games featuring Negan from The Walking Dead.
Relationships: Albert Wesker & Original Female Character(s), Chris Redfield & Original Character(s), Jill Valentine & Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075559





	1. Raccoon City Outbreak Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Team gets called in to investigate the disappearance of Bravo team in the woods. Things begin to go wrong almost immediately.

Things were quiet in Raccoon City. They almost always were. The guys in uniform handled most of the work. The rare occasion that more back up was needed, they called in the S.T.A.R.S team. Special Tactics and Rescue Service, which was what they called us. A SWAT team of sorts for the police department. Half the time, it was the rescue part of our name that we lived up to. A lost hiker, someone who wandered too far from a camp site in the mountains that surrounded the city. It was pretty god damn boring but It wasn’t like most of us could transfer to another county, another department. We were stuck.

We made due. Sure it was training ad nauseam but it kept us sharp and we were a competitive bunch so there were constantly bets going so someone was buying lunch or snacks, cleaning someone’s equipment or taking care of locker room duties. So boredom was taken a little differently for us.

The team comprised of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, Albert Wesker our captain, Joseph Frost, myself, and my partner in crime most of the time Negan. Not only were we often teamed up with one another, we got along best out of everyone on the team. His crass sense of humor never bothered me and he loved the fact that I was able to throw bullshit right back at him with ease. We pushed each other in the field and in the training range. Playful jabs were always exchanged as we dodged around one another or raced to the extraction point. He tended to beat me in foot races, I mean the man was a lanky bastard. He didn’t look like he would be quick but he was. Though I tended to have him beat at the range. Not by much but enough that I could hold some bragging rights there.

It was a relationship that had taken some time to adjust to. He had made a few passes at me but I wasn’t exactly interested in someone who slept around the way that he did. It only seemed to encourage him more but he never stepped out of line and respected my wishes and declines every time the word no left my mouth. Not that I wasn’t tempted half the time. He was handsome as hell and we understood one another. It was more than most others seemed to get. I mean the slight salt and pepper stubble coming in on his cheeks when he hadn’t shaved in a couple days, the smooth, deep voice that had a boisterous bold laugh, the odd sense of humor. There were a lot of factors that made the man all the more attractive. But some of the rumors I had heard when I entered the station on my first day had kept me from moving forward with anything.

I was kicking back in my chair, feet on my desk as I cleaned my gun. Nothing had happened in several days that involved us and we were slowly going out of our minds. Bravo team was out on an odd investigation but that was Bravo not us. Negan came by and knocked my feet off the desk.

“Ya that fucking bored? Didn’t you clean that piece of shit yesterday?”

“Fuck you asshole.” I looked up with a smile, setting my handgun aside. “What else are we supposed to do? This place is just buzzing with fucking work to do that I just don’t know where to start.” He grinned as he plopped down with a laugh.

“Like fucking always.” I went for a smart ass reply when a head of blonde hair shot out of the office to our left.

“Everyone in the meeting room now!” Confused as to what the hell was going on and the urgency that was held in Captain Wesker’s voice, I glanced towards the man sitting across from me. Negan looked just as confused. That was never good. That was the most emotion that I had seen Wesker show since he had shown up a coupe of months ago. We both hopped to our feet and moved towards the briefing room.

“What the fuck do you think this could be about?”

“Shit, you don’t think it has to do with the Bravo team heading up northwest do you?” His hand smacked against his thigh as I brought up the mission that the other team had been sent out on. The past few weeks there had been what we assumed were animal attacks happening outside the city, northwest up in the forest. There weren’t too many people that ventured that far but the two that had had come out worse for wear. It hadn’t been a pretty crime scene, looking less like animal attacks and a bit more like humans had taken a few chunks out of the hikers. Then came the family that went missing. It was claimed that they were attacked by a group of about ten. They had certainly looked like they were eaten alive by something other than a bear or a wolf. That was enough to get the department to offer up the job to our crew, to quell panic and figure out what the hell had been going on.

Sliding into our seats, we looked around at the other members of the team. Everyone was there and looking just as lost as we were. Wesker walked in, movement smooth as ever with his sunglasses still over his eyes. It made it impossible to read the man and set me a bit on edge.

“As you all know, Bravo team was sent up to the woods northwest of here to investigate the claims of animal attacks and murders. At fourteen hundred hours, we received this transmission.” That was just an hour ago. The message that came through the speaker was garbled at best but the words help and going down were clearly heard. I sat up a little straighter in my seat and out of the corners of my eyes, I could see the rest of the team doing the same thing. “It’s been an hour without any sort of contact. We have been given the green light to go up there and help out. Wheels are up in thirty. Let’s get moving people.” Fuck, this wasn’t any sort of drill. Jumping to our feet, we immediately scrambled. Weapons checked, packs readied, extra medical supplies grabbed, the team moved efficiently even when we hadn’t had a real crisis like this in a long time. Negan and I tossed things back and forth effortlessly while he grunted and bitched about Bravo team’s incompetence.

“Only real actions we have fucking seen in fucking weeks and it is because these shit heads can’t fucking take an easy animal attack scenario and see it the fuck through? What a fucking joke. I hope their asses are in serious trouble and we aren’t fucking going up there to a fucking picnic.” I rolled my eyes as I threw his vest at him.

“Stop your fucking complain. If their bird went down, they are in serious trouble Negan.”

“Better fucking be.” I grabbed the extra bandages he tossed at my head. “Let’s go.”

The flight wasn’t too long though it was enough time to get everyone’s adrenaline pumping. Jill was nervously tapping her foot while Chris had polished his knife for the twenty fourth time. The thing was shining by the time we landed near the wreckage of Bravo team’s bird. And the remains of Ken. I could feel my heart rate accelerate as it became obvious that he didn’t die from the crash. His face was scratched and bloodied, his eye missing and a few fingers seemed gone as well. A chump was taken from his side. It was a gruesome, bloodied sight to behold and had us all coming down to Earth real quick.

“Shit.” Reality quickly set in that this was now a rescue and recovery mission. Something was off though and the tension in the air could be felt. Everyone was shifting a bit uneasy and glancing around as if waiting for something to jump out of the darkening woods.

“Pair up and break off. You find someone you send out a signal. We search until everyone is found or recovered. Brad you stay here.” Everyone nodded and began to move off to separate. Not in their own directions but far enough apart that we could barely see each other though we would still be within shouting distance. We would cover the most ground that sort of way. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand on end, leading me to putting my hand on my gun. Negan noticed and cocked a brow, a silent question as to what was going through my head. Looking over my shoulder, a snarl alerted me that the original instinct had been right.

“Fuck, we need to get moving!” Before I could finish my sentence a pack of dogs unlike any that I had ever laid eyes on came bursting out of the trees. Snapping, bloodied jaws were everywhere. They were large black dogs with what looked like decaying flesh hanging from exposed bones. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. Before I knew it, I was watching Joe get taken down with one hanging onto his neck. His cries echoed out as did the gun shots he tried to fire off to save himself. I shot it twice and it didn’t go down. It just sunk its teeth deeper into my gurgling teammate. “What the fuck…” A pull on my arm had me swinging but it was Negan.

“Come on Roxy, fucking move it!” He pushed me ahead of him as we sprinted through the trees. The sound of the rotors of the chopper started and Brad was up in the air before any of us could get back onto the bird.

“That motherfucker left us to die!”

“There isn’t time. We have to move.” Now I was the one making any sort of sense. The rest of the monstrous beasts were closing in. Bullets sent a few down if we were lucky enough to land a head shot. Our choice was to run and hope to maybe make it somewhere we had least had some damn shelter and cover. Never had I ever been so thankful for those races that Negan and I put each other through. We were leading the pack, weaving our way through trees, still trying to shoot the beasts down.

“What the fuck doesn’t die after being shot in the fucking chest three fucking times?!” That was a question that was surely plaguing us all by my brain was focusing its energy on other things. Like keeping my legs moving, my lungs work, my aim as precise as it could, and not dying. He could run his mouth all that he wanted.

It felt like the dogs were snapping at our heels by the time we reached the mansion that had come into sight. The team had gotten separated at some point as we stumbled through the door and slammed them shut. Chris had been lost in the chaos. So it was down to Jill, Barry, Wesker, Negan, and I. Doubling over, I took a second to catch my breath and try to push the fear that threatened to creep up my spine away. This was a whole league of shit that we were not prepared for, that I wasn’t sure anyone was prepared for. Something was telling me that it was just starting.

“What is this place?”

“Less fucking concerned about that and more about what the fuck those things were chasing us. What kind of dog takes three bullets to the chest and doesn’t die?” My concerns, which had been voiced by Negan not that long ago, were ignored for the moment.

“Not quite your ordinary house, that’s for sure.”

“Hey Wesker, where’s Chris?” Jill try to head for the door.

“Jill, no. You don’t want to head back out there.” I could understand her worry for our fellow teammate but he could handle their own if he hadn’t been taken down. He would find a way back to us. If he were alive. Grim thoughts for a grim moment in time.

“What was that?” A bang on the door to our left had us all shifting our attention.

“Chris?”

“Jill, go and investigate.” My brow furrowed as Wesker wanted to send Jill off on her own. That didn’t seem like a smart idea.

“I’ll go with her. Chris and I go back a long way.”

“Fine. You two go investigate to the left. You two,” He motioned towards Negan and I. “Take the right. I’ll secure this area. Stay sharp!” We both took a moment to reload our guns and check our ammo while our other two teammates headed for their door immediately.

“You ready?”

“Fuck no but we don’t have a choice do we?” I tried to give the man a smile but I knew it failed miserably when he winced. Swallowing, I jerked my head. “Let’s just go. So much for finding the team on a fucking picnic huh?” He shook his head and kept close to my side as we made our way to our door.


	2. Raccoon City Outbreak Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horrors continue for Alpha team as they search the odd mansion in the woods for signs of their missing teammate. Negan and Roxy run into some serious trouble.

We were presented with a hallway when we passed through the door. Negan and I both looked at one another. Heavy breaths were taken before we cautiously moved forward. Neither of us were all that comfortable with the situation, clearly, but we didn’t have much of a choice but to continue on. The uneasy feeling was still settling in the pit of my stomach, nerves building as the quietness of the creepy mansion settling in.

“Nothing about this feels right.”

“Fuck no. Though I think right went out the fucking window with those fucking beasts that came at us in the woods.”

“Rather have found that picnic. Could go for some damn s’mores right now…” I tried to give him a smile, trying to fall into our usual banter though it was difficult given the atmosphere around us.

“Would have fucking rather found that too.” He grunted out. A groan alerted us to something just around the corner. Guns held out in front of us, it felt like we were moving at a snail’s pace before a staggering figure emerged from the adjoining hallway. The sounds that were coming from him didn’t sound like they should come from a human.

“Sir…”

“Roxy…” Negan’s voice held a warning as I inched forward. The man turned revealing his jaw hanging half off of his skull. There were no pupil or iris to be seen in his eyes, they were completely white. Blood covered most of the teeth that were left and he was missing a few chunks out of his arms.

“Shit!”

I quickly backtracked out of the reach of his flailing arms. “Motherfucker what the fuck!” Negan was the first to fire. It took two shots to the chest, one from each of us, before one well-placed shot to the head sent it down.

“Back the fuck up already Roxy.” I didn’t listen this time, instead reaching a cautious boot out forward and nudged the body. There was no more movement.

“What the hell is going on here?” I lowered my gun and ran a hand over my face. I could feel the man at my back, looking over my shoulder down at the thing that we had just killed. “These things shouldn’t be fucking real…”

“Yeah well, they fucking are and we have to make it the fuck out of here. Come on, we should check back in with Wesker and report this shit. Make sure Barry and Jill have the heads up.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right.” I nodded, trying to bring down my heart rate. There was no need to lose my shit now. It would be a huge problem if I did. I kept my gun at the ready as we backed out of the hallway and right out the door we had gone through not two minutes before. The hallway was empty.

We searched the entire entrance hall before the door to our left opened and we snapped our guns in that direction. We were able to relax immediately when we noticed Jill and Barry come through.

“Where’s Wesker?”

“He isn’t here. We just searched this whole area.”

“Well that’s just great. Have you guys run into anything odd?”

“You mean the walking fucking corpses that tried to fucking eat us? That count as fucking odd?”

“Bastard took three bullets before going down. Seemed like head shots were the most effective.”

“We ran into one too. Glad you guys are okay. Something weird is going on in this mansion.”

“Right now, I think we need to focus on finding Wesker and Chris. Then we can get the fuck out of here. The longer we stay here, the more danger we are fucking in.” Everyone nodded at my assessment. Reloading our guns, we all took a breath for a moment. “Alright, everyone take the same rooms they were in and continue on. Meet back here if there are any problems. If you can.”

“Let’s get going Jill.” Barry and Jill moved back towards their rooms before looking like they were splitting up.

“Careful around each fucking corner alright? I’ll take high, you take low. We move through like we fucking train.”

“Right. We find them, get the fuck out of here, and call in whatever fucking powers that be to handle whatever the fuck is going on here.” He nodded.

“We got this Roxy.” Giving a nod, we headed back through the door to the monsters and mess that awaited us.

We cleared out the area room by room, slowly. We ran across more of those monsters than I cared to count, having to dispatch each of them before being able to move on. It felt like an odd, life or death training exercise that was in no way fun. A couple of times, I had to use my knife, not just my gun when one of the fuckers got a little too close. Negan did the same thing when we both ended up a bit tied up. A curb stomp seemed to do the same thing as a bullet or knife to the skull. So we knew at least that we could focus on their head to end them a little quicker. So far, thankfully they had been all we came across. Nothing worse, no more dogs, no beasts that were out of our range of capabilities. Key word being so far.

I was leaning against the wall, cleaning off my blade after it had been stuck into the eye socket of one of those, well for better or worse words, zombies.

“Just give me a minute alright? Let me get my blade clean and made sure I am okay on ammo.” Negan walked up a few short stairs before opening the next door, not heeding my comment at all. I heard a loud, absolutely terrifying hiss before Negan cried out. My head shot up and I watched as a snake head, the size of a goddamn motorcycle reared back. Pushing up the stairs, I pulled him back and slammed the door shut. “Jesus fucking Christ!” I turned around to see him clutching at his shoulder.

I helped him down the few stairs, clearing the hallways quickly again before dropping to my knees beside him. His shoulder was bleeding badly and flags were going up in my mind over and over again.

“Fuck!”

“Well if you hadn’t been a dumb-ass and gone ahead without fucking waiting for me.” I grunted softly as I applied pressure his shoulder, causing another cry of pain to come from him. “Alright, alright. I gotta wrap this shit. You aren’t going to stop bleeding…Fuck! In the fucking library, there was fucking serum…anti-venom wasn’t there? Shit, we are going to need to get that for you.” Pressing down to make sure that the wrap was secure, I leaned back on my heels and rubbed my face hard.

“I can hold this position…” I shook my head.

“No you fucking aren’t. Even if I have to drag your ass all the way there. Not with that thing on the other side of that fucking door where it could break out at any moment. I don’t need you losing consciousness either and getting fucking chewed the fuck up.” He gave me a deadpan look. “How the fuck else do you want me to put it? Now, let’s get your ass up.” I shifted and threw his good arm around my shoulder. He winced and groaned he stood up with my help. It was going to be difficult if anything had reoccupied the spaces that we had already cleared. With the way that our luck was going, it was a heavy possibility at the moment. I wouldn’t be able to shoot while supporting him so we would have to work it out when it came down to it. I wasn’t leaving him behind. I knew he would do the same for me when if the roles were reversed.

It was slow going as he staggered. I had been right in thinking that the snake bite was venomous.

“Come on Negan. You aren’t giving up on me yet.” His legs gave out on him.

“You are going to move faster without me.” He was right and that was the problem. If I moved faster without him, I could get the serum faster. But leaving him also posed a set of risks that I wasn’t sure I was comfortable with.

“Listen to me you stubborn fuck. You aren’t getting out of this that easily.” Scooping my arms under his, I began to drag him. “You keep your eyes open for any fucks coming at us. I am getting you to the damn library and getting that serum in you.” My legs were burning at this point but moving any slower could mean him dying. And that was an outcome that was unacceptable.

“Why didn’t you ever agree to go out with me Roxy?” Oh jeez, he was getting reflective on me. That was never a good sign. We were closing in on where we needed to be. A few more turns and two more hallways and we would be there. I kept reminding myself to just keep moving, that his life was on the line and I did not want that hanging over my head.

“We really want to discuss this now you ass?”

“Fuck yeah I do. Need to fucking know in case I die.”

“You aren’t going to die. You aren’t fucking allowed you hear me?”

“Answer the damn question doll.”

“You do realize that there were a shit ton of rumors that went around the main floor about you and all the women you slept with right? Fairly certain your cocky ass knows that. Nothing wrong with it either. But not really the sort of shit that I was looking to get involved with Negan. Not saying that you couldn’t stay in a committed relationship but I have been on that ride before and was not looking to go back. Besides, if I was looking at you as my partner, it was better that we didn’t end up falling in bed together. That isn’t to say you are a handsome fucker, which again you already fucking know so I don’t know what the fuck I am telling you that.” I glanced down at his face for a moment and he had a smirk on his face.

“I knew you were fucking into me.” I found myself laughing softly despite the entire situation.

“Listen, we get out of this in one fucking piece, I will take you up on one fucking date.” He looked up at me, the smirk growing.

“You fucking serious?”

“Yeah, yeah. Now come on, we are almost to the damn library. You gotta stay with me.” His body began to tense up and a few more pained gasps came from him. My heart started to beat faster as the possibility that he wouldn’t actually make it for me to get the medicine into him became a reality. I grunted as I hauled him up the small incline towards the entrance. Settling him against the wall, I knelt down and had him focus on my face. “We’re here Negan. I need you to stay with me alright? Come on. Stay alert alright?” He was trying hard to focus on me but I could see the glazed look coming to his eyes. Cursing under my breath, I left him propped against the wall and sprinted towards where I had seen the serum. Grabbing it, I nearly tripped over my own feet bringing it back. He was struggling to breathe now. Taking a hold of his good arm, I forced his sleeve up and thanked god that he had veins that someone could hit from across the damn room. Slamming the syringe home, I pushed it in as fast as I dared. Now I couldn’t do anything but wait and hoped that it worked.

A few gasping moments later where I was certain my blood pressure had skyrocketed enough that it could probably kill me, color returned to his face.

“That is some shit that I never want to fucking do again.”

“Next time make sure you impatient ass waits and we won’t have this fucking problem.” I collapsed beside him, letting out a shaky breath.

“Aww come on sweetheart. You promised me a date. You aren’t getting out of it that easily.” I found myself laughing again before hugging him. He was quiet as he hugged me back, the action seeming to have shut him up for the time being. “I’m alright Roxy.” I quickly pulled myself together.

“Let me get your shoulder bandaged better and we will get moving the fuck on. Nothing is fucking making sense here. This house is a giant fucking death trap.”

“Yeah you ain’t fucking kidding there.” He held still as I peeled back my hasty bandage and worked on applying something that was sturdier but would still allow him some movement. “You still got those meds in your pack?”

“Stop being a damn baby Negan. It’s only a small snake bite.” I had to tease or I was going to lose my mind.

“Yeah, small snake bite my ass. A fucking snake the size of King fucking Kong.”

“I’ll get the meds for you in a minute. Can you hold your hand up for me?” Doing as I asked, we ran through a few quick exercises. “Good, at least you seem to have use of it still. Means I won’t have to carry you around all night.” He snorted, a smile coming to his face again.

“In your dreams doll, in your dreams.” Giving him some medication to numb the upper shoulder just a bit and something to help with the pain that he was surely experiencing along with some water, I got him back onto his feet and we continued on.


	3. Raccoon City Outbreak Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time at the Spencer Mansion comes to an end for the Alpha team duo. Things don’t go as smoothly as they had gone all night and injures occur.

To say that we were more cautious as we continued on through the mansion was an understatement. After that close call, the both of us were a little hesitant to just bust into rooms. Thankfully we hadn’t come across any more large snakes, or any other sort of animal for that matter. There just seemed to be more of the slow munchers. Our path led us outside. A few crackles of thunder echoed out in the dark sky, just adding to the eerie and uncomfortable feeling that hung so heavily in the area and in us.

“There is shit going on here, fucked up sort of shit. You feel like we are playing into a larger hand here?” My question was met with silence for a few seconds.

“Not really sure we found this fucking place by coincidence…” So he was having those sort of sneaking suspicions too. Especially after we stumbled across the body of Forest from Bravo team. Unsurprisingly and yet still coming as a shock, his body looked like it had been used by a chew toy of a six foot man. Radio noise alerted us to someone trying to make contact. I reached for mine and listened carefully.

“Alpha team…..come in….Bravo team….anyone?” It was Brad. I wanted to wring his neck but if he was circling, I was more than willing to forgive for the time being.

“Brad, you copy?”

“Anyone down there?” I closed my eyes as Negan cursed. He wasn’t receiving anything. We were still on our own. God damn it. I let out a heavy sigh and tossed my head back as fate seemed to curse us.

“Guess it means we are still on our own.”

“How the fuck does he not hear us? The storm isn’t that fucking bad. Our radios are fucking better than that.” Clearly his frustration levels were rising as seconds ticked by and we encountered each new obstacle. I loaded another bullet into the chamber of my handgun as he bitched about our current position.

“Well, they aren’t fucking working. So it looks like we are pressing on.” Maybe I snapped a little too quickly in his direction. But we were being stretched thin here, expected to deal with more than what we should have been and our nerves were absolutely shot. At least, I know mine were. Especially after he ended up getting injured and survived by the skin of our teeth.

Neither of us wanted to be outside anymore. At least in the house, we could have our backs against a wall and be covered above. Even if we didn’t know what was waiting on the other sides of those walls. It felt safer than being in the open and being exposed the way that we were right then. So, it was decided that we would head back to the mansion, not wanting to explore and press our luck any further in any of the extra buildings on the property. We hadn’t run into Jill, Barry, or Wesker any time recently either. So hopefully, they would be somewhere in the mansion where we had last parted ways. If they were all alive that was. Now that was a thought that couldn’t be allowed to linger. Our team was more than capable, even if this was something that none of us could be prepared for.

The house was not as quiet as it had been when we first arrived. Maybe we were being more paranoid than what had been held initially. Every little creak and odd sound had both of us spinning on our heels to aim at it or ready to dive out of the way. We came across a few more of those groaning, bloodied messes. They went down just as easily as all the others had, falling to our guns or our knives. There seemed to be a few more than what we had come across before, almost as if the mansion had been filled once we had left.

“Someone is fucking with us. We cleared all of this shit.” Negan groaned as he pulled the knife out of the creatures skull. “There shouldn’t be this many of these fuckers here.”

“We didn’t exactly clear all the rooms.”

“You can’t tell me that you think these things can open doors?”

“No, you have a point there.” These things probably couldn’t open any doors. They had already proven themselves fairly uncoordinated, walking into walls if we moved a little too quickly for them to keep up with. “I don’t know. I am not sure of anything anymore at this point. These things shouldn’t be real, those creatures in the woods shouldn’t be real. That fucking snake couldn’t exist for damn sure.” Again, I felt a wave of panic that I had to force down. It was hard not to when the reality of the situation slapped you in the face.

“You said it yourself Roxy. We are going to get out of here. Think we finally have the hang of killing these things. We avoid all those fucking things like the snake and whatever the else exists in this fucked up place and we will be fine.” It was a reassurance, or at least an attempt at one. I wasn’t sure that I was believing that anymore. We were coming on more and more of our friends and teammates that hadn’t managed to keep themselves alive despite their training. We had no idea where the rest of our team was, we couldn’t communicate with Brad, and there seemed to be no end in sight for any of these creatures despite how many we killed.

Negan was taking point as we moved down a hallway. The windows beside us illuminated the outside of the mansion with each flash of lightning. The associated crack of thunder created a pit in my stomach, an ominous feeling growing. Something bad was going to happen. It was that sort of gut reaction that people in war always claimed they had shit hit the fan. I shifted a little closer to the man in front of me. Before I could voice any concern through, the sound of shattering glass associated another clap of thunder. We both jumped but before I could react, teeth dug into my arm and my leg.

My gun dropped from my hand as I lost my balance and ended up on the ground, the growls filling my ears. It was those fucking dogs from the woods. The only thing that registered in my brain was the agonizing pain of broken bones and torn flesh mingled with an absolute terror that this was it. I was going to die in the jaws of these things. I would be torn from limb to limb. That was not how I wanted to go but with my right arm and left leg being pulled in near opposite directions as if I was a chew toy that they were fighting over, there wasn’t much that I could do.

Shots rang out as an angered yell could be made distinguished between my own cries of pain and the vicious growls that surrounded me. The jaws disappeared and I was left gasping for air as I rolled and tried to pull myself away from what had been the source of the pain.

“Shit! Stay fucking still…” There was a panic in the voice above me and my vision blurred for several seconds. I wasn’t sure if it was from the shock or the tears that kept me from seeing properly but after a moment, it cleared up and I could see Negan hanging over me. There was no hiding the worry and fear that was clouding over the man’s face. “I gotta bandage these up. You still with me doll?” He glanced up from my wounds.

“Fuck…” He took that as a yes and ripped his bag from his back before trying to stem the blood loss. My chest tightened as I tried to shift and look at the damage myself. My nerves were on fire and I knew without looking that both limbs would be all but useless. I had become a victim of the damn mansion. But that didn’t mean that Negan had to.

He was trying to patch up the wounds and stabilize the limbs when the entire mansion shook. It wasn’t an earthquake; no that would be too simple. Things fell silent and surely, it just meant something worse was coming. I let out a small groan while trying to reach for my gun with my left hand. Not exactly a steady shot with my weak hand but if I was going to go down, I was going down swinging.

“Negan, you need to get out of here.” He grunted, not responding to the statement. “I’m fucking serious. You need to get the fuck out of here. Find Jill, Barry, anyone and contact Brad.”

“I’m not leaving you behind Roxy. So shut the fuck up while I finish up.”

“Hey!” I tried to get him to look at me, shifting weakly. “We both know that some heavy shit is coming. One of us needs to make it out of here. There isn’t any reason that you need to lose your life along with me alright?” I swallowed hard, the emotion threatening to overtake me.

“I’ll carry you if I need to.”

“No.” I didn’t want to die but I meant it when I said that I wasn’t taking him down with me.

“Good thing you don’t have much of a fucking choice. You wouldn’t leave my sorry ass, I am not leaving yours.” He quickly lifted me into his arms which had my vision going white as I cried out, more pain flooding my system. “Fuck, I am sorry.” He murmured softly, pained almost. Each step was a fresh bout of agony, the injures being jarred as the bandage helped at least for the time being stem the flow of blood. The jagged, hard teeth had not only punctured but torn flesh.

We had made it through three more hallways before we were faced with more creatures. They were ambling towards us as the house shook again. This time, the shift was much more violent and a deep, terrifying sound was heard. I closed my eyes, knowing that I would have to make the man go on without me. If he kept this up, he was going to become a chew toy for these fuckers as well.

I tried to shoot the zombie things, only managing to hit one of the three. Shooting with both hands was just not a skill that I had managed to pick up. Negan wasn’t quite able to support me properly and shoot at them as well. So, he was forced to set me down and dispatch the rest of the threats. Sweat dripped down my forehead and the back of my neck, a cold sort that meant nothing good.

“Negan, you have to move on. I can’t keep those things from you and you can’t shoot with me in your arms.” I tried to reason with him again. That sound echoed out closer than before, just adding to my point. “Whatever that thing is, it is going to be here soon. You need to get out of here while you can. Please.”

“You know there are fucking easier ways to get out of a date doll.” I chuckled, the sound not coming close to normal.

“Damn, you figured out the master plan.” He knelt down and brushed some hair from my face.

“I can’t leave you here.”

“You can and you fucking will. Because I will come back from the fucking dead, bring your ass back, and kill you myself if you end up staying here with me.” I closed my eyes as I felt him lean in and press his lips against my forehead. Savoring the moment, something to hold onto in my last, a small whimper finally left my lips. It showed my fear. I didn’t want to die, no one wanted to die. But it was better that I stuck around and did than the both of us. “Get the fuck out of here and forget whatever the hell happened, what you fucking saw. Whoever the fuck is behind won’t let things rest easy…”

“Like fucking hell I will. I am going to figure out who the fuck did this Roxy.” It was such a firm statement that it felt more like a vow. “I’m so fucking sorry…” His voice cracked a bit as he kissed me softly. There were heavy echoed thuds coming now. Something big, something fast. He cursed violently, causing me to open my eyes. I wanted to have one of the last things I saw be the man. No matter the circumstances that they were under. His entire body was screaming protest as he stood up. Eyes lingered on me as he loaded his gun again. The wheels were turning and I could tell he was debating ignoring everything I said in favor of staying with me.

“Get fucking moving.” I rolled my head back against the wall behind me and shot at the end of the hallway. It would attract the things attention and hopefully give him and whoever else was around time to get out of the mansion. I couldn’t look at Negan again, but I could hear him running in the opposite direction. Letting out a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes and tried to accept the fact that I was going to die.

When the sound of footsteps approached me again before the thing could get me to. I was getting ready to yell at Negan when something stung my neck and I felt blackness quickly drifting in.

“Well, at least something useful came out of this. You two were the ones I expected to give me the most trouble. You will do just nicely though.” That voice was familiar….


	4. Umbrella Treacheries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year after the incident in the Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City, the team is still partially together and fighting every attempt that Umbrella is making to unleash their deadly viruses. This mission though doesn’t go quite as planned.

Negan grunted as he hit the bag in front of him. Over and over, the motions were repetitive but helped with the anger and guilt that he was feeling. He never expected to make it out of the Spencer Mansion when he, well when he was forced to leave Roxy laying there on the floor. Just the thought of the woman caused his stomach to churn. She had died because he couldn’t get his ass in gear and just carry her. He had made it out with Jill and Chris. Which meant that she could have to. Then there was the fact that it was all a set up. Wesker ended up being a complete bastard who was the mastermind behind it all. That might have been the toughest pill for the man to swallow. Here was their captain, who they trusted and he was the one that set them all up to die as some sort of sick mouse maze sort of shit.

Panting, he leaned his forehead against the heavy bag as sweat dripped down the side of his face. There was a quiet movement behind him.

“What the fuck do you fucking want Chris?” The man had taken to checking in on Negan every now and then. Especially considering the two men and Jill were partners now. After what had become known as the Raccoon City Outbreak, the three had been recruited for their experience in handling those affected by these damn viruses that Umbrella kept trying to release.

“You know she ultimately made the choice right? You at least gave her that.” Negan let out a frustrated, angry sound as he turned around to glare at the eldest Redfield.

“Why don’t you just fuck off already?” It haunted his every action and he drove himself harder to ensure that Umbrella was taken down. If for nothing more than to make sure that Roxy sacrificing herself for his life didn’t mean nothing.  
The man never realized just how dependent he was on the brunette. Or how much of an integral part of his routine for work she was. Things just didn’t come as smoothly or were quite as enjoyable as they had been. No shared lunches, no one to tease and joke with like it had been with her, no one to challenge him, no one to call him on his bullshit and give it right back to him. There were a number of things that Negan was going without. Just how high that number was getting came as a bit of a shock to him. Plus there was the matter that she had agreed to finally go on a date with him. There would never be a chance to know just how much better their relationship could get now. She was taken from him before he was ever really able to have her.

“Because you are not all there Negan.” Chris justified himself as he stepped further into the room. “There is nothing you can do about Roxy now. But you can honor her memory and keep fighting these bastards.” That was a logical point, he knew that. And it was what he was trying to do. After all, he was still there, still working, and still taking joy in killing every single one of those creatures.

“What do you think I am doing now? Why do you think I am still around? With you two, taking every damn job that we are offered?” The words were barked out, the harsh tone unmistakable though it was hiding a layer of hurt that wasn’t quite well hidden. As much as Negan was angered by the fact. Before Chris was able to say anything else, an intercom sounded out. It asked for the both of them to report to mission headquarters. That only meant that a new mission had come up. Negan brushed passed the man who looked like he still wanted to protest but thought better of it and instead followed him.

Jill was already there when the two men entered the room. Negan made his way towards a seat, plopping down without saying another word to anyone. Not that he often did with this briefings any more.

“There is intel that another virus has been released in South America. Wesker hasn’t been spotted but the officials that have gone in to investigate have not come out and no reports of what is happening in the closed off area have been released. So, we are sending in your three to see what is going on and to put an end to it if it is indeed Umbrella’s doing.” There was a silence between the three of them. “You are wheels up in three hours. Get ready.” All three pushed up in unison, moving towards the back of the room. The supply room was directly behind their briefing area.

Negan was once again reminded of the routine that he and Roxy had had before missions. Thoughtless actions, such as tossing supplies back and forth that they knew the other would forget as they got ready. He paused and closed his eyes, pissed off that he couldn’t seem to do anything without thinking of her. Stuffing his pack full, he hefted it over his shoulder and moved on while Chris and Jill finished up.

****************  
The flight was uneventful as they often were. His two cohorts stopped attempting to make small talk about two hours into the flight, realizing that they were going to get nothing from the man. They kept trying and trying without success and Negan didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. Roxy was the only one who had been allowed that close and the only one who would ever get that close to him again. Not in this line of work.

All was quiet in the town when they landed, people not paying much mind to their presence. In a war torn country, why should three people showing up with guns count as anything other than normal? It made their jobs easier of course. Their escort was waiting outside town to take them towards the small city on the outskirts of the wilderness where it was quarantined off. Again, the ride was filled with silence on his part, Chris and Jill chatting tactics quietly in the back. He spent the ride making sure that his guns were loaded and all parts were moving smoothly. There was an ache to take out some of the sons of bitches that were likely roaming around. It was one of the only things that he ended up getting some satisfaction from anymore. Each one he took out was another chalk on the board, another step towards taking down these assholes that thought they could shape things the way that they wanted, take peoples lives and play God with them.

They reached the wall that been placed around the area, the jeep slowing to a stop without their escort saying a word. Negan glanced towards the man, seeing the fear that crossed his face. Well, at least they knew that they were in the right spot. That sort of fear was common among people these days.  
He and his companions exited the Jeep and made their way to the wall.

“Let’s get in and get this shit over with.” He grunted out while the other two prepped their guns finally.

Inside, things were relatively quiet. Which put everyone on their guard. Quiet in quarantined areas meant bad things. Negan could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This entire situation had his instincts screaming in a way they hadn’t since the Spencer Mansion.

“Something isn’t right here.”

“It is quieter than normal. We haven’t come across a single body.” Jill agreed with him without agreeing outright. Chris just shook his head.

“Let’s keep moving. Eyes open and guns at the ready. No unnecessary chances taken.” They continued to creep along, no more words traded between them as they were trying to maintain a hyper awareness of their surroundings.

******  
They came across a small village after about ten minutes of walking. Huts were half destroyed, fires lay scattered in small, random clusters, and a few bodies were laying on the ground decomposing. This was more like what they expected. None of the bodies on the ground moved as the three agents cautiously began to explore the village. Still quiet, there was no sign of whatever had torn through here. There was more structural damage than they were use to seeing and less human destruction.

A moan to the right had Negan spinning on his heel and aiming his gun. A nasty looking fucker, with drool dripping down it’s maws was ambling towards him, faster than he was used to seeing. Thankfully he was prepared and fired off a few round, taking the creature down.

“We aren’t alone. These fuckers are hiding and moving fast.” Chris and Jill experienced it as soon as the words left his mouth as they had to take care of two of their own creatures. Which brought the wave of others, coming from who the hell knew where. Gunshots echoed in the area as they worked on taking the Umbrella monstrosities out one by one. The stench of rotting flesh and something distinctly Umbrella which was just indescribable filled the air as the bodies dropped around them.

“We need to get to the high ground.” Chris called out over the popping of guns. Easier said then done at the moment when there wasn’t a damn place to go.  
“What fucking high ground genius? We are in the fucking flatland.” Negan could hear Chris rolling his eyes.

“Just stick close. We are moving to the right in one.” Negan grunted in response, knowing that Jill would follow the order so if he didn’t want his ass surrounded, he would have to follow the direction. At the sixty second mark, they all shifted and began to move to the right, Jill following Chris and Negan following Jill. Each continued to fire off rounds as they moved. Chris had found a larger building on the edge of the village, obscured by some trees. It was two level and looked like it would have some smaller hallways were they could bottle neck the dead yet undead fuckers.

Slamming the door closed for the time being, Negan let out a huff.  
“Anyone need any ammo?” Ignoring the question and loading a new clip into his gun, Negan glanced out the window to see the bodies gathering at the door.

Movement above caught their attention and had them spinning to see if anything was coming through the ceiling or showing up in the shadows. Nothing showed up off the bat but they knew that didn’t mean anything.

“Fucking perfect. Got fuckers out the door and something up the stairs that wants to tear our fucking intestines out through out mouths.” He felt the glare that Chris sent in his direction but remained unapologetic about his statement. Then again, he had volunteered for this shit so it was on his ass, no one elses. “No use in standing here and holding our dicks. Let’s get moving before we end up pinned in one fucking spot.” The others agreed so the three began to move slowly through the building, waiting for something to come out at them at any moment.

They came to a staircase, quiet for a moment as they each contemplated it. Again, the idea of bottle necking the infected corpses came to mind. At least they would have a good spot to manage it.

“I’ll take point.” Chris volunteered immediately, moving to take his place in the front of the group.

“Who the fuck knows what is hiding up there, take it easy Redfield.” Negan grunted out before shifting a bit so his back was more to the stairs, covering their rears.

The climb up the stairs was somewhat slow, the curve to them making each of the agents cautious. The hallway appeared clear though there were numerous doorways on either side and a room at the end that couldn’t be fully seen. Clearing room by room was a bit dangerous and time consuming. But not left them open to the risks of attacks on all sides. It was the better of the two choices though so that was what they went with.

The three moved along the hallway, guns at the ready and tension coursing through them. The room seemed empty at first though something was hanging near one of the windows. Everything about the situation was screaming wrong and Negan was having a hard time not spinning at every sound.

“What…” The pause in Chris’s voice was uncommon. Negan looked towards him before realizing what he was holding in his hand, what had been hanging by the window. His gun dropped and he reached out to snatch the article from his teammate.

“No…” He shook his head as he stared the the S.T.A.R.S vest that had belonged to Roxy. The dried blood stains mocked him, a few small tears where the dog had torn into her reminding him what had taken her down. A frustrated sound tore from him as he lifted his gun once more and looked around, any sort of camera, flash, something to tell him that they were being watched. It was like being back at the mansion all over again. “Where the fuck are you?!” Wesker had to be around, had to be watching them.

“He isn’t here Negan.”

“Fuck that. The bastard set up that mansion, he has been at the fucking center of everything that Umbrella fucking touches. This is him. He is fucking with us!” He was pissed that the man had the balls to taunt him like this.

“He would already be here in front of us Negan. The man doesn’t miss the opportunity to boast and try to rub his plans in our face.” Admittedly, Jill was right when it came to Wesker. But that didn’t stop the anger that kept moving through him. He continued to glance around, looking for the source of the taunting.

“Well done Negan. I didn’t expect you to be the one to catch on. I thought Chris would be the one to put two and two together.” Jill and Chris spun, their backs meeting Negan as they all looked for Wesker as his voice rang out around the room. There was no distinct pinpoint location for the man and it made them all uneasy. “You aren’t going to find me. Though I do have a new project that needs to be testing and you three will do quite well against it.” Tension rose even further. Wesker’s toys were always monstrosities that could level cities. Abominations that were not easy to take down.

“It’s going to fucking fail, just like all your other pieces of shit.”

“Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn’t be so quick to feel such confidence. You haven’t even see your opponent.” There was an amusement to the normally collected man’s voice. That was a dangerous thing, double what they would usual expect. “Have fun.”

Negan wasn’t sure what hit him. He was standing there one minute, back to back to back with Jill and Chris. The next thing he knew, they were all spread out across the room, nearly thrown through the walls. Dazed, he shook his head in an attempt to clear it, knowing that they had to get back on their feet or they were going to be in trouble. Whatever they were fighting was moving quick and sticking to the shadows of the building well. Chris was on his feet only to be knocked back down with a sick sounding crack across the jaw. They weren’t going to lose to this thing and they weren’t going to be burying anyone else. He fired off two rounds where he thought the thing was, only to hear them hit the wall.

“Either of you see this fucking thing?”

“Negative.” They all managed to get to their feet before Jill let out a pained grunt and went right back down to her knees. They were in a lot of trouble here.

There was not another thought that entered his mind though as the thing stopped in front of him, hand pulled back to land a blow. He was staring at Roxy. There was no mistaking the face that had been haunting him for nearly a year.


	5. Umbrella Transgressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Roxy is alive is eating Negan from the inside out. He struggles to deal with his guilt and with the fact that Roxy is working for Wesker.

She had gotten away. She was alive, didn’t know them seemingly, kicked their asses ten ways to Sunday, and had gotten away. Negan was pissed. Beyond pissed. Chris and Jill knew not to approach him on the ride home. Fortunately, besides losing Roxy, they had been successful on their mission. The virus was contained and Weskers plans were foiled once more. But at the moment, none of that mattered to him. The only thing that mattered was that he had failed her a second time, Once was bad enough to haunt him but this? This was going to send him to the mad house. They had to get her back, they just had to.

But the question was how. In multiple ways. How was she alive? How did she not recognize them? How was it that Wesker had control over her? How come she hadn’t been able to break out of it when she was fighting with them? He didn’t have answers to any of these questions and it just added to the frustration and anger. Then came the how they were going to find her? How were they going to break whatever hold Wesker had over her? How were they going to get her back?

He had his eyes closed and his head braced against the locker as he tried to calm himself down and think through what had happened. Something had to be there, something had to give a clue as to what had happened and what they could do to be able to get her back. He didn’t doubt that it was actually her. The scar, the touch, the eyes. Everything about her screamed that it was actually her. But she wasn’t herself, her eyes were more far off than they had ever been.

The rest of the team was more worried than they had ever been about his stability but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Roxy was alive and they had to focus on getting her back. It was the most important thing right now. Wesker had been stopped so for the time being he could be put on the back burner. That was how it had to happen.

Negan pushed away from his locker and grabbed his bag. He wasn’t leaving tonight. There had to be something that he could do in the time being. Maybe find out where they were, or look into the research that they had on Wesker already and see if it gave a clue about how he was controlling her.

He refused to acknowledge the idea that maybe he had infected Roxy with some mutated form of one of his viruses. It could mean never getting her back at all. The thought just wouldn’t become cohesive enough for him to accept it. So, he moved down towards the control room. Either someone was there that he could bribe into helping him overnight or he would be able to use the computers himself. It was going to be a long night but hopefully it would give him something to go off of.

No one was in the room when he walked in, meaning he was on his own. It was probably better off that way anyway. No need to feed them anything else to worry about. Negan moved to sit down, dropping his bag beside him and let out a sigh. It was difficult to even think of where to begin, his mind so damn jumbled that a single coherent thought was nearly impossible.

Deciding on starting with the video that Wesker had sent them of their fight with Roxy as a way of mocking them, he watched it over and over. It looped repeatedly. Half the time, he found himself distracted just watching her and zoning out a bit, not focusing on trying to find something to give him information. She was faster than any human should have really been. And the strength behind the blows still lingered, his body battered and bruised. She had never been that strong before. She had handed him his ass a couple of times but not hard enough to leave him this sore. Speed, strength, a lack of memories. All of those things didn’t add up to anything good. Especially when it came to dealing with Wesker and Umbrella.

“Fuck…give me something here sweetheart.” He spoke softly to the empty room and video. Refocusing on the video, he watched as something along her skin glimmered. Nothing was physically there though. A fact that had his stomach dropping further and further. Five times he replayed that bit of the video and it didn’t change. No, it just became more and more apparent. “Come fucking on…” He closed his eyes and slammed his hands against the desk in frustration. There was no denying what he was seeing and what it likely meant. If she was infected, there might not be anything that they could do, they might have to… Shit, he couldn’t even finish that thought. Redfield or Valentine would have to do it. Even if she was standing over him ready to deliver the final blow, he didn’t think that he could return the favor. Not that she deserved to live the way that she was. He was going to kill Wesker himself.

If he could get to her though and she was, well maybe they could get a hand up on Wesker. Roxy could use it to their advantage. Or maybe even give the lab a way to counter act something and save more lives. Yeah, that was the positive out of it. That was the thought that he needed to focus on. Roxy could swing this in their, in her favor, and take out everything wrong that had been done on the blond asshole.

Now he had to figure out how to bring this to the others. They already had a feeling that the woman was a lost cause, or that it wasn’t actually her. This? This was going to put the nail in the coffin, no matter how he presented it. They weren’t convinced and this was not going to help his case one bit. Negan huffed before turning his attention back to the video. Maybe something else could help him, some sort of glimmer that Roxy was still in there, that it wasn’t this perfect little soldier that Wesker had managed to create and manipulate.

********  
The following morning, the others found Negan slumped over the computers, snoring softly. His back was kinked at an odd angle, as was his neck. He was going to be sore as hell once he woke up.There were a couple screens open, clearly focused on the woman that he assumed was their deceased teammate. Chris hadn’t been sold right away. Wesker was known to do some crazy things and with the way that she had moved and fought, it was hard to accept. No human moved like that. He ran a hand over his face and moved towards the sleeping man. The wake up was not going to go well, it never did since the Spencer Mansion. He almost felt bad since he felt that this might have been the first bit of sleep that Negan had gotten since they had returned from their previous mission. Having him sleeping here though, working on the computers couldn’t be allowed.

As expected, the man jerked awake with a grunt. His head swung side to side, looking for whatever threat had been haunting him in his dreams, hands grasping at a weapon that was not there. Thankfully for Chris and Jill. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he wasn’t sleeping and the thing wasn’t after him. Running a hand over his face, Negan leaned back in his seat and glanced towards the two.

“What time is it?” Judging by the bags and dark circles under his eyes signaled that whatever sleep he had gotten hadn’t been much and certainly nowhere near enough. He was beginning to feel it and show it in the slight shakiness and laziness of his movements. Things were a little off from being so sleep deprived.

“About seven am.” He blinked and double checked his watch to make sure that they weren’t lying to him.

“What the fuck are you fuckers doing here this early?” They didn’t have to roll in until almost nine if there wasn’t a current mission that they needed to focus on. Right now, they didn’t. They had just finished theirs. A rather shitty ending if anyone bothered to ask him.

“Knew you hadn’t left. Figured we would come to see if you found anything. Maybe we could help.” Jill was the one who spoke first. Negan couldn’t tell if she was just being nice or if she thought that they were something that she could actually do.

“Found a couple things. Not fucking good…” His stomach rolled at the thought of what he was about to tell them. “Think Wesker gave her something, some sort of shit he made in the lab. Isn’t his typical virus shit. Watch.” He motioned to the video and picked out the time frame that showed what he had found. They both moved closer to the computer and took a look at the footage again. There was no denying what they saw.

“It’s so different from what we typical deal with.”

“What the hell did he do to her?”

“He refined his techniques in a short amount of time if that’s the case. Which is a bigger problem. Why not just unleash this if it is working so well though? It doesn’t make much sense.”

“Unless it isn’t. Maybe they are having to do something to her when he isn’t using her.” The chatter back and forth was just that to him. While they were talking, valuable seconds were ticking away while Roxy remained out there under Wesker’s control. Doing who the hell knew what. She would never forgive herself for what she had done already and it could only be worse the more time that passed.

“I really don’t give a shit what it is or how he did it. She is in there somewhere. We just have to figure out how to get her to wake the fuck up, make her remember shit.”

“Negan…” He could practically feel their eyes boring into the back and side of his head, sympathy flowing from them in an unwanted tidal wave. He didn’t want to be pitied, he didn’t want their sympathy. Nor did he need it. They needed to focus on Roxy more than they did him. He shook his head, not looking at either of them as he responded.

“I fucking know. Just give me a couple minutes with her to see if I can do anything….” If he couldn’t, if she was gone, he would have to let one of them pull the trigger. If she was really gone, that was not how she would want to be going on. The thought killed him but it would be necessary. “If not, one of you…” He left it open ended, unable to even bring himself to say it. As ridiculous as that was. He felt like a spineless asshole but this was a subject that he just couldn’t bring himself to hide his vulnerability on. Roxy was too close to home, a hit that he couldn’t deflect. The other two finally looked away from him, sharing a glance behind his back before focusing back in on the screen.

“Now, you gonna help me see if we can find her? Time is fucking wasting while we all sit here with our dicks in our hands. She could be the key to figuring out whatever the fuck Wesker is doing with those viruses of his. Either of you even consider that?” Negan hoped it would add a little more motivation for them to get behind him on this subject.

Chris and Jill took seats around the room, computers of their own set in front of them. More help would be arriving soon enough. If he had to recruit the whole damn unit to make this search successful he would. He wasn’t leaving her to that fate, not if he could help it and no matter how much work that it was going to take.


End file.
